deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crawler
Anyone see this? Go to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TukdkSrUug (the new dead space interview) and pause at 1:50. Are these the crawlers? They look like they crawl. 19:41, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I think EA has a dead baby fetish DisMEMBAH 17:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm just pleased they're catering to my own. SteveZombie 16:52, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :What sick man sends babies to fight me? (CrackShot 04:13, August 1, 2010 (UTC)) This is what happens when a Exploder and a Lurker make love - shame on you Necromorphs. Necromorph-X 12:25, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I considered that the crawler is a innecesary necromorph, because the exploder have the same function Tricell 12:21, January 15, 2011 I think that they are used to crawl in walls and attack in surprise. Camarex saturday 15, 16:32, 2011 I must agree w\ Tricell....i will enjoy more something that look like a DIVIDER if we really need to have similar necromoprh....-Exxere 23:40, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I think perhaps the crawler has relation to the tripod by its anatomy (look at the legs and arms), in addition to the tripod is female-like to be pregnant. 10:11. Tricell, January 23, 2022 I think Crawlers are meant to be able to overwhelm you and just creep you out Ishimura Elite 19:41, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Weird Who else thought that scene with the lady hugging a crawler was a great touch to insanity?-General Q-Nek Yeah. I wish there will more of those nutjobs in ds2. Casey Miller 00:05, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Personally.... thats disgusting.... I almost puked when i saw that crap...... Beamonde 23:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : "I almost puked when i saw that crap" Well obviously you weren't the only one, because you find an advanced Puker shortly after. :P Soldiercfm 02:49, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ^ LOLOL... I agree though, the first time i saw that scene i was like "the dude who made this scene was ESPECIALLY disturbed, more than the other members of the DS crew" Mrbear420 03:24, February 25, 2011 (UTC) That's because that crawler was her baby and it wanted its mother's affection. Naruto fan 6 16:13, March 12, 2011 (UTC)N-fan 6 "What do you want to be when you blow up?" XD Ishimura Elite 19:36, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Age Has anyone else noticed the wirstbands that they wear, this probaly suggests they are recently born, which means that they are either infected in the Sprawl hospital or in the nursery. (;,;) Son of Icthar 18:52, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :I doubt they take newborns to nursery school. Komodo Saurian 19:00, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :The Necromorphs could have infected them and sent them to the school to attack whoever is there. : 13:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC)\ : :Actually, they are newborns and they were in a nursery for newborns, not nusery school. Naruto fan 6 12:05, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Nfan 6 :Maybe they's just identification bands for the school they went to. Maybe it holds information like parents phone numbers in case of emergency.Ishimura Elite 15:15, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe it's the parents phone numbers just in case they escape and terrorise the village... ZombieKitten says Mew 06:55, December 27, 2011 (UTC) glitch? if you kill the crawler without detonating it, walk up to it and stomp it. It will explose without damaging Issac but damage everything else as normal Zephyr.5 15:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Maybe . . . I'll look into it a bit and see what I can come up with before you put it up . . . Probably just an overlook on the developer's part. Ishimura Elite 15:10, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Death scenes It would be cool if they made a death scene of this; isaac falls after one blows and then another one gets extremely close and if you fail pressing the button sequence it blows his head of and then you hear a disturbing laugh. The-informer 23:09, June 23, 2011 (UTC)The-InformerThe-informer 23:09, June 23, 2011 (UTC) cool right? That is incredibly messed up. But insanely cool. Hopefully there'll be something like this in DS3. The developers are crazy enough... 01:10, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Is the torso and head twisted backwards or is it the limbs that are twisted backwards? I just noticed in the crawler's portrait that its torso is in the same direction as the head (look closely at the torso for the ribcage). this conficts with the description that its head is backwards and proves that its head is unchanged while its limbs are the only parts that are twisted backwards. or.. the ribcage isn't the front and just the back of the ribcage, supporting the fact that the head is twisted backwards and the limbs are unchanged in direction (aside from the legs fusing together part). which one of these two are true and should it be used to correct the crawler description? Musizlover2008, 19:54, March 10, 2012 (UK) :It looks like the sternum to me. So I'd say it's the limbs that are twisted backwards. And welcome to the wiki :D --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 20:03, March 10, 2012 (UTC) In the Trivia section, regarding the "No Infectors to be found" near the Nursery I might be crazy, but isnt there an Infector behind the gate, or was it debris? Anyway, where Isaac halluciates all the locker doors open before entering the gym if you walk all the way to the end of a hall, isnt there a Infector that goes off screen after you approach it?(Teh CrackShot (talk) 06:12, February 22, 2014 (UTC)) In the Trivia section, regarding "Will not explode when stomped on" in the Nursery Regarding "no explosion" Trivia, I'm not sure this is true; I stomped on a Crawler's sac after it died specifically to test it out and it didn't get squashed flat, rather I got thrown flat on my backside. They do indeed explode, at least on the Steam version not connected to an EA Account. --Agent Coxack (talk) 13:22, February 8, 2020 (UTC)